A,B,C,Drabbles
by Druella Prewett
Summary: Momentos y viñetas de nuestros héroes favoritos y la bella ciudad en la que viven. Motas y garras. Todos los personajes, varias parejas.
1. A de Agreste

**ABCDrabbles prodigiosos.**

Summary: Momentos y viñetas de nuestros héroes favoritos y la bella ciudad en la que viven. Motas y garras. Todos los personajes, varias parejas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los fragmentos correspondientes a: _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug_ no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Toei Animation, Method Animation y SAMG Animation.

Les traigo una idea poco original, pero muy divertida, que seguro han visto por ahí. Aquí va mi versión del abecedario en el universo de Miraculous. Acepto sugerencias sobre letras.

* * *

 **A de Agreste**

Muy pocas personas en el mundo podían comprender, lo que significa ser un Agreste. A lo que él respecta sólo tres, bueno, dos personas lo entendían por completo. Extrañaba a su madre, porque ella era lo menos Agreste que alguna vez pisó la gigantesca mansión en la que vivía. Extrañaba también a su padre, sin embargo la distancia entre ellos siempre existió, así que estaba más acostumbrado.

Su madre era dulce, cálida e imaginativa. No importaba lo lúgubre que fuera el ambiente, si ella estaba cerca el mundo entero se iluminaba. Juntos sobrepasaron las dificultades que iban de la mano de su apellido. El último año había sido, por lo tanto, devastador, nunca estuvo tan solo y aterrado como en aquellos momentos. Recordaba el extraño sentimiento que se apoderó de él, aquel día, en el que la mujer no bajó a desayunar, su padre lo miró fijamente con algo roto dentro y simplemente lo supo; ella no volvería. Las conversaciones que siguieron fueron frías y las preguntas respondidas de manera escasa.

Desde entonces la vida se tornó menos Adrien y muchísimo más Agreste. Ni siquiera había forma de explicar el hastío que le provocaba escuchar su apellido en los eventos de Gabriels. Porque siempre, sin importar cuan fuerte lo intentara, la parte Agreste se apoderaba, la parte Agreste lo dejaba reducido a nada, la parte Agreste lo aplastaba con lecciones de mandarín, tutores particulares y luces de pasarela.

Adrien no podía dejar de ser Agreste ni siquiera en la escuela, donde los chicos de otros salones cuchicheaban al notar su presencia. Lo juzgaban porque aunque Adrien no supiera, así es la escuela, un lugar raro donde creces por la fuerza.

Adrien no podía dejar de ser Agreste ni siquiera entre sus miles de fanáticas, pues ellas veían solo el exterior y la envidia que provocarían si lograran tener un momento a solas con él. Fingían conocerlo sin saber otra cosa que no estuviera en los artículos de las revistas del corazón.

Adrien no podía dejar de ser Agreste ni siquiera con Nino, que a veces quería escuchar música tumbado en su habitación sin hacer nada, cuando el tiene dos sesiones de fotos y una clase de esgrima para antes del almuerzo. Su amigo lo apoyaba pero el rubio realmente deseaba que eso no fuera necesario, deseaba que fueran amigos con más bromas ligeras y menos drama.

Adrien no podía dejar ser Agreste ni siquiera con Chloe, quién lo conocía de siempre y lo obligaba a mantener su papel en todas las ocasiones que no era estrictamente necesario. Agradecía el acompañamiento de alguien de su edad, durante esas cenas elegantes e interminables, pero resultaba incluso más cansado que poner mala cara y pasar como engreído.

Adrien no podía dejar de ser Agreste ni siquiera con Marinette, una de las personas más dulces que conocía. La chica se ponía a temblar apenas cruzaban palabras y aunque era muy amable para admitirlo, sabía que la intimidaba, no su actitud pero si quién era. Marinette le recordaba a la creatividad con la que su madre resolvía las situaciones del día a día y aun así no podía acercarse a ella.

Adrien no podía dejar de ser Agreste ni siquiera en su casa, pues ahí estaban el eterno recordatorio de todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Nathalie lo seguía y le prohibía deambular entre esas habitaciones que, según su papá, le pertenecían. No había comodidad y tampoco se sentía como un hogar.

Adrien no podía dejar de ser Agreste ni siquiera frente a su padre, ya que este último no veía más allá de las obligaciones básicas que tenía para con su hijo, su estirpe. Si había algún otro matiz en dicha relación era el de jefe y empleado, pero incluso entonces era el apellido, antes que la persona, lo que le había conseguido la variante.

Irónicamente el único momento en el que Adrien era más Adrien y menos Agreste, era cuando se ponía una máscara y se transformaba en Chat Noir. Los impulsos felinos y la adrenalina lo ayudaban a ser más grande, a ocupar el espacio que merecía dentro de su propia vida.

* * *

Quedo algo angsty, mi pobrecito bebé. Hacía mucho que no escribía drabbles, creo que quedó larguito pero no tiene trama así que no clasifica como one shot, supongo que... ¿viñeta?

Amo los reviews (8 no sean tímidos. May the odds ever be in your favor.


	2. B de baile

**ABCDrabbles prodigiosos.**

Summary: Momentos y viñetas de nuestros héroes favoritos y la bella ciudad en la que viven. Motas y garras. Todos los personajes, varias parejas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los fragmentos correspondientes a: _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug_ no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Toei Animation, Method Animation y SAMG Animation.

Sigo trabajando :B, el segundo y el tercer capitulo de Olor a Camembert ya casi salen del horno. Amé escribir esta letra en particular pero quedo como One shot. Ahora es personal, juro solemnemente que algún día escribiré un drabble.

* * *

 **B de Baile**

Se sentía humillada y estúpida, no era para menos. Marinette Dupain-Chang estaba viviendo una de las peores noches de su vida. Para recordarle que los clichés existen por algo, ese evento, por el que chicos y chicas suspiraban, se tornó en una especie de pesadilla; de esas que, por más que sudas frío y te sacudes en la cama, no puedes despertar. El desastre se había estado cocinando desde hacía unas semanas y aquí empapada y llorosa, revivía cada uno de los minutos de la noche.

No logró, con todos los planes y esquemas de su mejor amiga, invitar a Adrien al baile y este acababa de entrar al salón con Chloe tomada del brazo. Ambos se veían perfectos y ella… ella se veía como una simple Marinette, a la que el estomago le hervía. Nino le aseguró que el joven modelo no sabía nada de nada sobre asuntos escolares, mucho menos de bailes y además le resultaba muy difícil, como al resto del mundo, negarle algo a Chloe Bourgeois.

—No le gusta, Marinette — decía el moreno en voz baja, mientras Alya lo reñía con la mirada y ella se sentía más y más pequeñita. —Ya sabes lo amable que es él y lo caprichosa que es ella. La conoce desde siempre y no puede evitarla.

Por un rato estuvo muy ocupada para pensar en la derrota, sus compañeros de clase venían en pequeños grupos a saludar y a tener conversaciones simples. Todos lucían muy guapos, adoro el peinado de Juleka y los delicados broches de Rosita. Incluso intentó bailar con Kim y Max un par de canciones y juró ver a Nathaniel mirarlos intensamente; parecido a la manera en la que ella veía a Chloe susurrándole, quién sepa qué en el oído, al que debió haber sido su acompañante.

Más tarde se acercaron a la mesa de Adrien, Alya insistió mucho y lo hicieron cuando Chloe fue a polvearse, por enésima ocasión, la nariz. El rubio los recibió con la misma actitud encantadora de siempre, de alguna forma Marinette se arregló para pensar que a pesar de su sonrisa, Adrien estaba algo distante. Murmuró un se ven bien y movió la cabeza al ritmo de la canción en turno. Nino y Alya corrieron a la pista, el chico le dio un codazo a Adrien antes de partir sin decir nada. Marinette intuyó lo que planeaban, un vuelco de emoción le envolvió el corazón. Quizá podrían bailar juntos. Volteó a verlo y este se encontraba jugando con un pedazo de servilleta roja.

—Chloe tarda demasiado ¿Es normal que tu pareja pase la mitad de la velada en el baño? —dijo con tono despreocupado. Una punzada dolorosa le atravesó el pecho al escuchar la palabra pareja.

—N-no, no lo sé.

El silencio se tensó, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero no le gustaba.

—¿Viniste con alguien Marinette? —La pregunta la tomó tan desprevenida y el que la hiciera de forma tan desenfadada la lastimó un poco. No tenía derecho a culparlo por sus ilusiones rotas pero las expectativas para esta clase de momentos eran tan altas, que no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionada.

—¿Con alguien? —tuvo el reparo de contestar y se puso roja —Y-yo, yo…

—Imposible que vinieras sola —Adrien parecía estar peleando con alguna idea dentro de su cabeza y a pesar de los esfuerzos, Marinette no lograba hilar sus pensamientos, sonrió con tristeza y se armó de valor.

—En realidad asistí sola, bueno haciendo de ter-tercera rueda con Alya y Nino. Es que quería venir con… — se detuvo, la valentía no le duro demasiado. El chico enarcó una ceja, hizo una cara indescifrable.

—Te entiendo —el tono de resignación no fue percibido por Marinette —yo tampoco pude invitar a la chica que quería. Dime ¿Él tampoco asiste a esta escuela? —La pregunta la congeló, la franqueza de toda esta conversación sacudió cada rincón de la habitación o así se sentía. Era demasiada información: _Él_ _ **tampoco**_ asiste a esta escuela. Entonces a Adrien no le gustaba Chloe, alivio. A Adrien le gustaba una chica que no estaba en esta escuela, adiós alivio.

—Marinette, ¿sí sabes que este no es un baile de Halloween?— Chloe estaba parada justo detrás de su silla, evidentemente molesta. De pronto y sin darle tiempo para responder al comentario de mal gusto, un líquido frío le empapó el cabello y parte de la espalda.

—¡Oh santo cielo Sabrina! Que torpe eres —la voz sarcástica de Chloe hizo eco en el salón, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre la escena —aunque yo diría que le hiciste un favor —añadió en voz baja retando a Marinette.

En adelante no hubo más que imagenes borrosas. Huyó del lugar, con Adrien de fondo pidiéndole que no se marchara y riñendo a Chloe. Deseó desaparecer no solo de ahí, si no de la faz de la tierra, Alya y Nino la siguieron durante un rato y probablemente la hubiesen alcanzado si no fuera por su condición de superheroína adolescente. Su celular sonó con insistencia mientras corría. Una aterradora idea se volvió prioridad de entre todas las que se hacían nudos en su cabeza; sigue corriendo si quieres huir del akuma, así que aunque estaba exhausta y uno de sus tacones amenazaba con quebrarse, siguió corriendo. Cuando no pudo más se detuvo y se sentó en la acera, aprovechó para aplazar las alarmas de su teléfono inteligente, por lo menos unas cuantas horas. No quería interrupciones.

Ahora estaba en una dirección bastante alejada de su casa, empapada en ponche y algo de sudor, mareada y con el maquillaje arruinado. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía y si cerraba los ojos y respiraba un poco más hondo, estaba segura de que volvería a llorar. Pronto la idea del akuma regresó, le asustaba mucho y quería dominarse pero mantenerse firme ante esta situación era una tarea magistral. —No quiero venganza —dijo en voz baja una y otra vez, lo repitió un par de veces antes de sentir a Tikki en el hombro. No volteó a verla, no sabía si podría ver a alguien directamente ahora o en un mes, mucho menos a su Kwami, que probablemente la consolaría y la haría llorar otra vez.

—Quiero estar sola Tikki, por favor. Estaré bien lo prometo.

Decidió enfocarse en nada, dejar la mente en blanco con tal de evitar el peligro y cuando por fin lo estaba logrando, lo vio ahí. Lucía un tanto desesperado, traía el cabello especialmente alborotado y se mordía el labio inferior. Se percató de que ella lo observaba y el semblante le cambió.

—Princesa —Cat Noir tenía los ojos verdes centelleando más que nunca y parecía luchar contra algo, la imagen le recordó a otro rubio en el que no quería pensar. Se sentó junto a ella, con movimientos sumamente gatunos.

—Ahora no Cat, lo siento. No me encuentro muy bien ¿En otra ocasión quizá? —eso había sonado con el tono característico de Ladybug, pero el cansancio le susurró que a esas alturas no importaba.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —Adrien preguntó sin querer realmente una respuesta, ya lo intuía y se sentía tremendamente culpable. Marinette por su cuenta se quebró al escucharlo, de verdad quería ser fuerte, pero la tristeza la embargaba. Cat Noir era una persona que podía examinar la situación desde fuera, de forma objetiva y aunque no sabía si estaba dispuesto a oírla, definitivamente sería mejor que la lástima de Alya o Tikki.

—Fue esa chica rubia ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Chloe? —mintió.

—No, bueno sí… es complicado, hay alguien que —paró ¿Realmente quería sincerarse con este chico? Lo notó nervioso, quizá el también le tenía lástima. —Odio la violencia gatito, no le encuentro sentido a la venganza. No tienes por qué preocuparte del akuma y tampoco tienes por qué…—El superhéroe de las garras sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a interrumpirla. Le rompía el corazón que la tierna Marinette, creyera eso. Tenía ganas de decirle que él era Adrien, que era su amigo y le preocupaban muchas cosas ahora antes que un maldito akuma.

—No estoy aquí por eso.

—¿Ah no?

—Te ves preciosa Marinette —Adrien no titubeó aunque no estaba seguro del origen del comentario, sí estaba seguro de que verdad. Así mojada, exaltada y con el labio inferior temblando, seguía siendo hermosa. Una vocecita idéntica a la de Plagg retumbó en su cabeza: _Dime_ _¿Cuál es la diferencia entre verse y ser hermosa? E_ _lla TE GUSTA_ _, niño bonito._

Los colores subieron al rostro de la chica aunque recordó rápidamente el estado en el que se encontraba y la facilidad que tenía Cat Noir para halagar a las mujeres, maldijo a su cabeza, quizá podía ignorar ambas cosas esa noche en particular.

—Muy gracioso, tengo todo el ponche de frutas de la fiesta, encima de mi —lo dijo medio refunfuñando y medio sonriendo, se limpió la máscara de pestañas del área de las ojeras.

—Que envidia con el ponche —Cat guiñó un ojo y continuó a pesar de la expresión de Marinette —me controlaré, solo por estar en presencia de la nobleza. Lindo vestido, debió tomarte meses de fabricación.

La derritió escuchar eso, e inmediatamente relajó la respiración. Era muy tierno que él, con la ocupada doble vida, que era tan difícil de vivir, no hubiera omitido que una civil cualquiera se dedicaba a diseñar y coser en sus ratos libres. Nunca olvidaría esta velada y a pesar de que aun sentía un vacío en la boca del estomago, decidió que disfrutaría de la compañía de Cat Noir y transformaría esos recuerdos en algo no tan nefasto.

—No tomó tanto tiempo como el que crees, además pocas veces diseño para mi, fue divertido.

—Eres muy talentosa —dijo sonriendo. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se sacudió el vestido, suspiró. El aire estaba cargado de cierto romanticismo, quizá era rebuscado pero ciertamente tenía que ver con París y sus luces.

Cat Noir se percató de un poco de tela moteada, bajo el tul, en la falda de Marinette. No sabía si sentirse culpable, Ladybug… su lady ¿Entendería ella esto? Marinette era su amiga, su amiga al doble si contaba que le agradaban el chico común y el superhéroe en él. Por un lado la joven enmascarada no había prestado atención especial a sus intentos de enamorarla y por el otro, él sí estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

—¿Cat? —la voz de su acompañante lo sacó del ensimismamiento, la contempló una vez más y se convenció de que Marinette lo necesitaba hoy. Era su deber, y también decisión, estar ahí. Se levantó y le ofreció una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Acompañame, este no es un lugar digno de ti mi querida Cenicienta, mucho menos en la noche del baile —dijo galantemente —le ofrecería un carruaje pero sólo poseo esta vara y creo que no es tan mágica como una varita.

—¿Cenicienta? —la chica rió ligeramente —prefiero ir contigo que montada en una calabaza.

—Perfecto, _mademoiselle_ ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos mi querido _monsieur_? —el muchacho sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, le gustaba verla así de relajada, con Adrien siempre se mostraba amable pero un tanto rígida. Era maravillosa ¿A quién podría ocurrirle algo tan terrible y seguir siendo así de dulce? —Es una sorpresa.

Cat Noir tomó a Marinette de la cintura, acercándola, le dio la espalda. Ella lo tomó por el cuello, ambos se ruborizaron y una vez preparados se lanzaron sobre las edificaciones de la ciudad. Marinette aspiró profundamente y con los ojos cerrados se dispuso a disfrutar del viaje, el aire le hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Estaba acostumbrada a dar paseos como Ladybug pero había algo mágico en hacerlo tan cerca de su compañero, se movía con agilidad y gracia, como quien hubiera explorado cada rincón de París por lo menos dos veces. Sentía el compás de su respiración, era tranquilizante.

Llegaron a un jardín decorado de manera sobria pero no por eso menos espectacular. Había luces tintineando en pilares rodeados de enredaderas finamente podadas, exquisitas flores blancas de varias especies, rosas en su mayoría y muebles a tono, una pista de madera donde supuso, la gente bailaba en ocasiones especiales. Se encontraba en el techo de un alto edificio y de fondo, no muy lejos, se apreciaba la torre Eiffel encendida y bellísima. El panorama podía, fácilmente, robarle el aliento a cualquiera. Una especie de magnetismo la atrajo a una fuente colocada en una de las esquinas, estaba hecha con piedra grisácea, de tonos claros que concordaban con el lugar, en el centro un arreglo con rosas blancas y plumas de pavo real se exhibía con orgullo.

—Eran las favoritas de mi madre—murmuró el chico con la voz más baja que le fue posible, Marinette volteó a verlo pero no alcanzó a captar el mensaje.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Pregunte si te gustaba — añadió recuperando un poco de confianza. —¿Es hermoso no?

—Lo es, pero no sé si deberiamos estar aquí —Marinette apreciaba todo lo que Cat Noir estaba haciendo por ella, pero no quería meterlo en problemas, además había algo que le resultaba familiar en el diseño del jardín. Probablemente era de gente tan adinerada como Chloe y sabía que, por regla general esa clase de personas no era fanática de que una chiquilla don nadie, anduviera en sus propiedades curioseando.

—No te tortures, los dueños no lo están ocupando, además entenderás que me resulta sencillo ser… escurridizo. —Adrien sabía que nadie iba a interrumpirlos, el edificio le pertenecía a Gabriel Agreste, su padre, y este lo utilizaba para reuniones de trabajo y esa clase de compromisos. Un par de ruidos y luces en su anillo le indicaron que Plagg estaba cansado.

—Señor escurridizo, parece que estás a punto de transformarte.

—¿Me excusa un par de minutos señorita? Mi forma civil no está tan mal, pero me temo es bastante más aburrida que la felina.

—Corre gatito — contestó Marinette, el chico siguió sus ordenes y se fue a esconder detrás de una gran pared de arbusto. Se concentró para no escuchar la frase que seguramente Cat Noir estaba compartiendo con su Kwami, una luz verde le confirmó que la transformación se había completado. Pensó en cuantas personas matarían por estar en su lugar ahora, tan cerca de descubrir la identidad secreta del héroe de las garras, los dilemas a los que se enfrentarían. Afortunadamente ella mejor que nadie entendía.

—Wow princesa, debo decir que me impresionas—gritó Cat Noir a través del arbusto —Tu amiga Alya ya estaría aquí atrás filmando la exclusiva

—¿Tanto conoces a Alya?

—Es la chica que lleva el Ladyblog ¿No? —añadió medio nervioso, con Marinette era sencillo olvidar que tenía que cuidar su palabras para no revelarse por accidente.

—Sí —contestó la chica y aunque Adrien detecto suspicacia, se habría podido relajar al ver a la chica con una expresión divertida, para nada sospechosa.

—Me intriga tu falta de curiosidad.

—No es que no la tenga minino, con tanta insistencia uno pensaría que quieres confesarte—Marinette camino hacia la pared de arbusto para que la escuchara cerca, Adrien observó a Plagg engullendo el camembert con parsimonia maliciosa, él estaba crispado en nervios y su Kwami se burlaba de él, típico.

—Ah, eh, eh, este no… claro que no, la identidad de un superhéroe debe permanecer secreta.

—Yo entiendo eso —dijo Marinette ya más lejos —Además la curiosidad mató al gato no a la chica.

De nuevo la luz verde deslumbró y Cat Noir salió de su escondite, con un lirio en la mano, se inclinó y colocó una rodilla en el suelo. Tal vez era un poco anticuado pero sabía que la caballerosidad no pasaba de moda.

—Es para ti.

—No tienes por que, Cat, con lo que ya haz hecho es suficiente. En serio.

—Shh, todas las princesas merecen ser tratadas de esta manera y más tú que debes ser la única en todo París.

—¿Y si nos encuentran?

—Te prometo que no pasará nada malo ¿Puedes confiar en mi? —los ojos verdes del chico era tan suaves y dulces ¿Qué no eran los cachorros y los bebes los que tenían la mirada matadora? Marinette tomó la flor y asintió. Se sentaron juntos en uno de los sofás del borde, apreciando las pocas estrellas visibles a causa de la luz. La ciudad a sus pies parecía una postal.

—Tal vez no quieras hablar de lo que pasó antes pero —hizo una pose como de flamenco muy cómica, con las garras sujetando unas castañuelas imaginarias, —¿Pudiste danzar?

—No demasiado, que igual y no es tan malo. No soy una bailarina muy hábil.

—¡Tonterías! Todo es culpa de malos acompañantes, dime princesa ¿Me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza? — con un toque a su vara, esta empezó a reproducir una animada canción de su cantautor favorito: Jagged Stone.

—De verdad soy un desastre, probablemente lograría tirarnos a ambos por este tejado. Tengo dos pies izquierdos

—¡Vamos! estaré _engatado_ de bailar contigo —Marinette se rió con ganas, Cat Noir comenzó a bailar.—Que chiste tan malo

—¡Pero te reíste!

—De pena

—¡Cuanta crueldad y yo que soñaba con ser el bufón real! —hizo un ademan dramático —Anda princesa ¿No me dejaras bailar solo o sí? — Se paró frente a ella y le tendió la mano, la chica rodó los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Bajo tu propio riesgo

—Me gusta el peligro…

Se movieron con la música, al principio con torpeza y después con mucha más libertad a la que pudieran estar acostumbrados. Marinette creyó estar en el cielo, esa noche que hasta hace unas horas era la peor de su vida estaba evolucionando en una velada increíble. No existía nada fuera de ese jardín. La intensidad de las melodías fue disminuyendo, inició una que aunque no era particularmente lenta era diferente a las otras, se bailaba en pareja. Cat Noir se aproximó, ella no retrocedió ni un ápice, la canción la obligo a permanecer quieta, él le rodeo la cintura con una mano y la otra la entrelazo con la de ella.

 _Eres demasiado buen_ _a_ _para ser verdad._

 _No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima._

 _Tocarte sería el paraíso._

 _Quiero abrazarte tanto,_

 _por fin el amor ha llegado._

 _Agradecerle a Dios por estar vivo._

 _Eres demasiada buena para ser verdad_

 _No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima._

 _\_ _Disculpa la manera en la que te veo_

 _No hay nada con que comparar._

 _Tu mirada me deja débil._

 _Sin palabras para responder,_

 _pero si te sientes como yo,_

 _dejame saber que esto es real._

La letra era sumamente romántica, Marinette se preguntó por qué él escucharía algo así ¿Le recordaría a Ladybug? La punzada que antes sintió al ver a Adrien con Chloe regresó. Ella no podía estar celosa de Cat Noir o sí? _No, no puedes estar celosa tonta, además_ _Ladybug no es otra más que tú_ _._ Era algo complicado pensar en eso, así que decidió guardarlo en una especie de caja mental, similar a esa en la que guardaba su diario. Giró sin golpearse o golpearlo, fluía tan suavemente, nada podía salir mal.

Un hormigueo recorría el cuerpo del joven modelo. Había bailado muchas veces antes y esta superaba a cualquier ocasión. Valió la pena cada segundo convenciendo a Chloe de que no se sentía bien y debía regresar a casa. Valió la pena burlar al gorila y a Nathalie. Valió la pena cada calle recorrida en busca de su amiga de cabello negro, su amiga, siempre le gustaba tan llamarla así, era fabuloso tener una amiga después de todo y ahora la palabra sugería algo tan insuficiente. La acercó nuevamente en una pirueta. La chica tenía las mejillas encendidas, contrastaba con su piel blanca y aterciopelada, los ojos azules parecían una tormenta de verano ¿Por qué debía ser tan bonita? apenado se quejó de lo bien que ensamblaban los genes chinos con los franceses.

La canción terminó y por un momento no tuvieron la entereza para romper el enlace que habían formado. Eso hasta que el ringtone de un celular los regresó a la realidad, eran los padres de Marinette. Tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de Alya, de Nino, de algunos compañeros, de su familia… de Adrien. Alya había movilizado a todo el mundo, sin embargo le había dado algo de tiempo, no hacía mucho que sus padres sabían que estaba desaparecida. Marcó el teléfono de su mamá y antes de terminar el primer tono respondió, le dijo que estaban muy preocupados y que por favor regresara a casa inmediatamente. Marinette le explicó que estaba bien y le contó escuetamente la razón por la que había huido. Adrien se sintió intruso oyendo la conversación pero escuchó muy orgulloso como la chica le decía a su madre que Cat Noir la había encontrado y la llevaría a casa.

—Lamento eso, pero no iba dejarme en paz si no le decía que estaba con alguien o que pienso regresar sola a mi casa.

—Y yo lamento profundamente que creas que eso es una opción, te llevare sana y salva. No vamos a mentirle a tus padres —el chico la miró divertido antes de subirla a su espalda, —sujetate.

Recorrieron el camino a la panadería en silencio. Marinette entristecida comprendió a Cenicienta y se compadeció de si misma, sabía que en cuanto se despidieran, el encantamiento se rompería y se llevaría toda la magia. Adrien ya estaba extrañando a Marinette y esta ni siquiera había dejado de abrazarlo. La colocó en el balcón de su casa. Se contemplaron con nostalgia, si alguien más los hubiera visto habría creído que eran trágicos amantes partiendo sus destinos a la mitad. El final era evidente, y aun así se aferraba al momento, estaba siendo codiciosa, deseo echarse a llorar como niña pequeña.

—Bajamos en un momento a ver a tus padres, es solo que… —Él tampoco quería dar por terminada la noche y no sabía que más hacer.

—Te he hecho perder mucho tiempo —le comentó avergonzada.

—No digas eso Mari hace años que no lo pasaba tan bien como hoy y no hubiera podido escoger mejor compañía. Espero haber logrado que tú también pasaras un buen rato.

La chica se abalanzó y abrazó a Cat Noir, no solo la había ayudado, el cariño que le tenía al muchacho era mutuo.

—Muchas gracias, —afianzó el abrazo antes de apartarse — muchas, muchísimas gracias, este debió ser el mejor baile de la vida. La chica se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Cat Noir tenía el rostro incendiado, sin embargo el deber de un caballero nunca acababa; tomó la mano de Marinette y le dio un beso.

—A tus ordenes princesa.

* * *

¿Cómo quedó niños? Les propongo tomar un shot (pero de vitamina C, nada de alcohol pequeños saltamontes) cada que Adrien y Marinette se ruboricen o sonrian, con eso puedo prometerles un aparato respiratorio sano-sanito.

Milahn: Me alegró de que te haya encantado el capitulo anterior, espero te guste este también.

Agaeti du Evarinya: Gracias por tu comentario y lo sé, Adrien está atrapado, eso hace que su personalidad tan dulce sea aún más sorprendente. Como dices, nos leemos.

Travesura realizada.


	3. C de Chloe

**ABCDrabbles prodigiosos.**

Summary: Momentos y viñetas de nuestros héroes favoritos y la bella ciudad en la que viven. Motas y garras. Todos los personajes, varias parejas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los fragmentos correspondientes a: _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug_ no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Toei Animation, Method Animation y SAMG Animation.

Acabando de subir la letra anterior tuve una racha de inspiración, aún hay mucho que editar pero esto salió "limpio". Olor a Camembert me está resultando un dolor de cabeza unu ojalá fuera más graciosa.

* * *

 **C de Chloe**

La observas lanzar el amuleto encantado como quien enfunda una espada, llevándose consigo todo el daño y sufrimiento. Después se pierde entre los edificios, primero su yoyo mágico, luego ella. La observas con admiración y otra emoción que se distingue como recelo, pero no la envidias. Cierto, desearías ser más como ella pero casi por única vez en tu vida no quieres poseer.

Chloe Bourgeois quiere, Chloe Bourgeois obtiene. Tú pides y papi paga. No es tan complicado, es la rutina, es lo normal. Sin embargo al conocer a Ladybug algo dentro de ti se encendió y desde entonces no puede apagarse: alguien como tú, que bien podría ser una persona importante o quizá una perfecta don nadie, arriesga su vida salvando a París del desastre. Con glamour o sin él, la súper heroína moteada se preocupa por defender la justicia y la bondad, aunque lo que amenazara tales cosas fueran nimiedades como un cuaderno de dibujo expuesto o un reloj roto.

Verificas que tu cabello siga acomodado milimétricamente. Te aseguras de estar preparada para cualquier fotografía real o mental y aunque es satisfactorio ver qué, efectivamente, sigues perfecta no logras evitar el cuestionamiento interno ¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer con tu tiempo? ¿Prestar atención a ti misma es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿Solo deseas cosas que pueden comprarse con dinero? Tal vez pocos lo saben, pero no es así.

No sabes si harías tan buen trabajo como Ladybug, pero sí sabes que te dejarías la vida en ello. La responsabilidad es grande, sí, no estás muy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, también. Pero algo dentro en tus entrañas te anima a creerlo: Tienes más potencial del que piensan. Eres más que una cara bonita.

Sonríes tristemente, te gustaría brillar sin la necesidad de opacar a otros. Te gustaría demostrar que puedes se buena, que a ti también te importa, que hay más talentos en ti además de esa flamante tarjeta de crédito dorada. Te preguntas si algún día serás capaz de hacer todo esto. A veces ni tú misma puedes asimilar el aura de poder que te rodea.

—Yo sí te veo Chloe Bourgeois, yo confío en ti.— La voz del hombre solo fue escuchada por Wayzz. Ambos tenían una actitud solemne. El maestro Fu acarició la caja con la peineta por última vez, antes de entregarla (de forma indirecta, claro está) a su nueva portadora.

* * *

Tan-tan mis muñequines, por fin algo que siento más drabble-ezco, comienzo a pensar que todo está en mi cabeza. Esto surgió de la nada antes de dormir, ya tenía esta letra preparada con algo más largo desde hacía mucho pero creo que tiene material para un Chloe-centric (8 ¿se les antoja algo de nuestra abeja reina?

Cya nenes.


End file.
